


Battlefield

by khami_doll



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intimacy, Mirrors, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khami_doll/pseuds/khami_doll
Summary: The way he was looking at her made her heart beat so fast she was sure it was going to come out of her chest.





	Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at taking serious topics and making them intimate.

**1986**

Regina couldn't help but stare at the beautiful boy who saved her all those months back from the beating Kathrina and Ulrich was sure to give her.

They hated her.

They all hated her.

No matter how nice she was to them or anyone they all looked at her the same way.

The way she sees whenever her Mutter looked at her. The same look she sees when she stares in the mirror.

There was nothing special about her, nothing lovable.

A waste of space.

Not Aleksander.

The way he was looking at her made her heart beat so fast she was sure it was going to come out of her chest. Every time she tried to look away he would force her eyes back. He stood behind her with his hands around her wrists forcing them up so that her palms were facing away from her body and towards the mirror in front of them. The red lines that decorated her wrist were clear there was no way she would be able to hide them, or explain them away.

Small, long, deep, shallow they were all there going across her skin.

Then there's the one that went from the top of her left wrist to mid way to her inner forearm. That one was for Mads.

"Do you want to know what I see?" he whispered in her ear as his hands began to move up her arms, his thumbs gently tracing each line they came across till they were on her shoulders that was covered in her silk white robe, his fingers caressing her neck.

This is the closet they have ever been. He always put distance between them, even when alone in her house which was often, he seemed to always hold back. Like he was afraid of, him or her? Regina wasn't sure the answer was that simple. She stared as his finger tips shyly played with the edges of opening of her robe. The intimacy robbed her of her speech she could feel her breaths struggling to come out as she slowly shook her head never taking her eyes off of his.

" I. See. Me. Strong. Fearless. Survivor" As he said each word he peppered a kiss to her neck till he got to the last word nipping lightly at the base of her neck.

"Don't mock me." Regina pleaded forcing her face away from the mirror.

He guided her head back to the mirror and onto him before he replied, "How am I mocking you?"

"I am none of those things, you can see that with your own two eyes."

"Your marks are why you are all those things. You can only be truly fearless if you have stared down death its self, strong enough to even want to breach it's gates, and live on when your time has not yet been called."

He moved his face and instead turned hers toward his, palm cupping the left side of her face, eyes directly looking into hers he whispered, " Don't let the world taint what time you have left."

Unable to resist any longer Regina turned fully towards him,placing her hands on his waist whispering back, "Will you be my shield?"

"No, I will be your armor. Close and ready for your battles, always."

Sealing this promise with a tender first kiss.

 

**2019**

Regina stood in front of her bathroom mirror tracing her bruised face, but not feeling pain instead feeling like a weight had been lifted off her.

The cold war she was trapped in since high school with those two miserable liars was finally over, at least for her it was.

She paused when she felt, rather than saw, her husband coming up behind her.

Regina leaned back into him feeling his arms circle around her waist, she grabbed one and raised it toward the opening of her robe and stared at him through the mirror.

"Will you be my armor?"

Planting a kiss on the side of her forehead he replied ,"Close and ready for your battles, always."

And opened the robe letting it drop to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, my attempt:)


End file.
